


Sessou

by Zehelies



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Winter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehelies/pseuds/Zehelies
Summary: El de melena clara deseaba ignorar esa sensación de alivio al notar que, tras esas pestañas largas y cobrizas, la frialdad de aquella mirada se había desvanecido.Kai x Uruha
Relationships: Kai/Uruha (the GazettE)





	Sessou

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente era para un desafío que no conseguí responder a tiempo pero no pude quedarme con las ganas de terminarlo, es la primera vez que escribo de estos dos <3
> 
> La canción es Yuki Sou de Nightmare.

_Ahora el polvo de nieve cae en las palmas de mis manos_

_Enfriando y estremeciendo mi cuerpo ligeramente cálido._

Un albugíneo manto que cubría los sembradíos marchitos de Kanagawa extendía sus brazos a los tejados y espaldas de los que transitaban en sus tierras; los trazos en el pavimento, producto de las caminatas en esa pequeña zona rural, eran revestidos de nuevo por las espesas lágrimas del cielo. Un pueblo tranquilo, con apenas lo necesario para quienes se encontraban establecidos, era definitivamente ideal para despejarse del bullicio y las luces de su ciudad natal.

El inconstante siseo invernal jugaba con el par de tirabuzones, áureos y rebeldes, fugitivos de la seguridad que la capucha les proporcionaba. Las trémulas y heladas manos buscaron calidez en la fricción de ásperos dedos, el crujir del hielo bajo sus botas delataba sus pasos, ahuyentando los córvidos que se negaban a abandonar tan gélida estación.  
Tras subir las escaleras del oxidado inmueble y cruzar el umbral de la puerta, dejó caer la maleta al costado de la cama y su cuerpo sobre la misma. Escudriñó con suma paciencia lo que sería su departamento los próximos meses; iría a trabajar al día siguiente y no deseaba comenzar con el pie izquierdo a pesar de su cansancio.

Y así, dominado por la ausencia de energía, se quedó dormido buscando motivos para no arrepentirse de su espontánea decisión.

_Quiero encontrarte, incluso ahora quiero encontrarte mientras sueño._

**Sessou**

****

Colocándose la chaqueta de cuero marrón y una bufanda discreta, sacudió exiguamente su calzado en la entrada y cerró con llave la puerta, emprendiendo su camino. Desde el barandal cristalizado, corroído por los años y el frío, apreció con más detalle el lugar que con silencio le daba la bienvenida; la mezcla de nubes tenuemente acariciadas por el sol, tímido e intruso entre el velo nevado de las lejanas montañas.

Al dejar el bloque de apartamentos cayó en cuenta del trayecto que le esperaba, tendría que recorrer al menos kilómetro y medio de esa acera a mitad de dos terrenos infinitos para llegar al centro y buscar el negocio que le había empleado. Exhaló derrotado, gratificado por su hábito de madrugar ante los eventos importantes y a la ausencia del público en el horizonte, flexionó ligeramente algunas de sus extremidades y se dispuso a trotar al menos la mitad de la distancia. Al fin y al cabo, no le vendría mal calentarse con un poco de ejercicio.

Las baldosas crepitantes, los delgados y canos árboles adornando los jardines resguardados por hileras de madera, las luces suaves en el interior de cada morada y las lámparas moribundas a lo largo de los estrechos senderos. La vitalidad del pueblo se concentraba en la plaza ya divisada, rodeando el parque cuyo núcleo albergaba un extraordinario quiosco cimentado en rocas, envuelto en prematuras _camelias_.

En aquella escena gris, distinguió a varias personas abriendo sus respectivos locales, singularmente a una mujer de edad ajustar las cortinas laterales de lo que parecía un restaurante, humilde y meritorio de sus cansinos movimientos. La figura delgada, de pálida piel según dejaron ver sus brazos y unos labios gruesos, con algo de duda sacó de sus bolsillos el trozo de papel que luego de leerlo, le impulsó a acercarse.

— Buenos días. – llamó la atención de la susodicha interviniendo en su campo de visión, sonriendo con nerviosismo - ¿Es usted la señora Matsumoto?

Volteó por inercia, dando un vistazo de pies a cabeza – Ah, sí. – Se detuvo en la gentil expresión del contrario - Debes ser el jovencito del que Takanori nos habló.

— Tanabe Yutaka, para servirle – se presentó, adjuntando una leve inclinación.

— ¡Pasa, pasa! Por favor – pidió notablemente alegre, realizando gestos con los brazos en ademan de que entraran.

La amable fémina le ofreció un té caliente una vez en el interior, sentados sobre la barra destinada a los clientes que se ubicaba frente a la cocina.

— ¿Qué hace un muchacho como tú en éste sitio? – Efectivamente su hijo lo había recomendado con el propósito de ayudarle temporalmente, no obstante, el menor no detalló las circunstancias en las que se dio dicha sugerencia y le extrañó al tratarse de una persona que viniese de tan lejos.

— Lo mismo me pregunto yo – rió, y de hecho no mentía.

Sus estudios universitarios finalizados ya era un peso menos sobre sus hombros y, por obviedad y comodidad, tenía planeado quedarse en Tokyo aguardando la fecha para iniciar con el siguiente nivel y buscar una fuente de ingresos como típico egresado. Sin embargo, después de un par de tragos como festejo–a causa de que no tenía el descaro de decir la fraudulenta cantidad-, una noche llena de imprevistos cortesía de la inmensa población y las conversaciones que le siguieron, terminó por acordar con el más bajo de sus amigos pasar el invierno en donde ahora se encontraba. Pensó seriamente en ello luego de una fatal jaqueca: ciertamente no tenía firme pretexto para rechazar la oportunidad de viajar, incluso estaba exhausto de la monotonía y el usual tiberio de aquel mar de edificios. Así que, sin nada que perder y con la expectativa rebosante en sus ojos, ya tomaba el primer autobús hacia su nueva experiencia.

Se burló de sí mismo, semejante tontería le había conducido. Claramente al confesar sus razones, se reservó los pormenores donde su responsabilidad se hubiese visto degradada. El acogedor aire le conmovía, no deseaba arruinar la imagen que apenas construía ante esos azulados ojos. Agradecido del sentido común y con una pizca de culpabilidad, intentó cambiar el tema con el fin de concretar los detalles de las actividades que le corresponderían de ahora en adelante.

En medio de la amena conversación sobre él encargándose del menú más sencillo, las antiguas rabietas de un personaje en común y la modesta rutina que ahí aposentaba, se asomó una silueta tras los empañados vidrios, repiqueteando con la punta del pie la entrada de cristal. La dueña se levantó inmediatamente deslizando la cancela, descubriendo a un joven de estatura considerable y cabello castaño -vinculado a negro- apenas al límite de su barbilla, ornado de copos y vistiendo un suéter liviano mientras sostenía una caja cubierta por una sencilla tela. Si no se equivocaba rondarían la misma edad, aunque le sorprendió que no estuviese temblando por la cruda temperatura.

— Déjame ayudarte — se puso de pie, tomando el objeto que le impedía sacudirse la nieve.

—Gracias — nació la voz profunda del más alto, agachando la cabeza.

—Él es Kouyou, trabaja en el almacén de unas calles atrás y suele abastecernos de hortalizas cada lunes — introdujo al recién llegado que giraba hacia ambos lados, tratando de leer la situación y quien tendió la mano al comprenderla.

— Un gusto, creo que nos veremos muy seguido — una curvatura delineando sus pómulos, mechones amoldándose a ellos y los orbes miel que, extrañamente, anudaron su garganta al mirarle con ordinaria indiferencia.

*****

La vista nocturna le acompañaba a casa una vez más, y en su cavilación, se percató de haber perdido la cuenta de los días transcurridos; se había adaptado satisfactoriamente a su estadía repleta de largas exploraciones, el olor a comida por las tardes que invadía la plazoleta a las orillas del área y el jugueteo de las diminutas aves sobre la superficie buscando alimento. Por supuesto, sin olvidar las duchas calientes con el fin de combatir la nevera en que se había convertido su habitación.

Rebuscó entre sus ropas el placer abandonado desde el colegio y procedió a sentarse en la banquilla frente al templete del eximente parque, los rudos follajes de las teáceas no le daban crédito a la belleza perteneciente a la estructura. Se dedicó a mirar las danzas del cigarrillo ensimismado en silenciosa soledad, y cuando menos pensó, el humo se mezcló con el paisaje y la sensación amarga recorría sus cálidos pulmones. A tales deshoras no existía riesgo de ser reprendido por quienes, de buena fe, quisieran velar por su salud.

— Vagas con demasiada confianza – alguien dictó solemnemente a sus espaldas, ocasionando la caída del cilindro entre sus dedos.

— ¿A qué se debe el comentario? – se giró curioso, adivinando de quién provenía y extrañándole al mismo tiempo.

— No es común que haya ladrones por aquí, pero no está de más advertirte. – el chico se encogió de hombros y observó que llevaba una motoneta al costado. - ¿Has terminado por hoy?

— Se podría decir, sí — pisó la colilla antes de que desencadenara un accidente. — Y tú, ¿te diriges a casa?

— Así es. – desvió la mirada, prediciendo la incomodidad de la charla. Hasta ese momento sólo habían intercambiado saludos en el negocio de los Matsumoto, cuando llevaba las provisiones. — El recorrido es largo y me tomaría mucho tiempo caminarlo — dijo justificando el objeto recargado en su pierna derecha.

— Entiendo, en mi caso no tengo otra opción. Más la vista del cerezo en el jardín de frente es un lujo y un consuelo que me puedo dar — sonrió al recordar el singular tesoro exhibido.

— ¿Te refieres al árbol seguido de los sembradíos? – abrió los ojos tras escuchar al de melena zaína, quien simplemente asintió. — Es el único aquí, por lo que es conocido. Si te apetece puedo llevarte, me desvío tan sólo unos metros atrás.

— Sería un peso excesivo ¿no crees? — considerando el medio que utilizarían, dudaba si resistiría a ambos.

— Descuida, es bastante confiable.

_Ahí estaban de nuevo,_

_finas, vanidosas mejillas._

La brisa congelaba sus manos, aferradas al vientre del conductor. Si bien la velocidad no le infundía temor alguno, le fue difícil conservar neutralidad al sentir los latidos del otro golpear su pecho; el contacto físico y aún más, tan cercano, no eran precisamente uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Quizá concediera una excepción por la personalidad servicial que el contrario poseyera, y la determinación con la que realizaba sus labores ese habitual día de la semana, sería grosero rechazar a quien se esforzara tanto durante el turno y para variar, habría tenido la atención de llevarle de regreso.

— ¿Por qué el repentino interés? - el castaño era incapaz de lidiar con los silencios por lo normales que fueran, el más alto sólo ladeó la cabeza sin dejar de fijarse hacia adelante, confundido. – Me refiero al hecho de acercarte, tenía la impresión de que te concentrabas demasiado en tus tareas sin la intención de entablar conversación. – se sinceró, pues trataba a un reducido número de personas y le supo a desperdicio el no intentar relacionarse.

— A eso te referías. – apretó los labios, posiblemente eligiendo su diálogo – Es difícil hablar con alguien de mi edad estando aquí. La mayoría de los habitantes excede los treinta años, los jóvenes no se ven con frecuencia ya que vienen meramente de vacaciones por estudiar en las zonas urbanas. – volteó, riendo – Y a juzgar por tu ropa, asumo que perteneces a ese grupo.

— ¿Es que acaso tengo “Forastero” tatuado en la frente? — soltó con sarcasmo, acompañando su hilaridad.

—Tal vez – refugió su boca en el cuello de la chaqueta, ocultando la extensión desmedida.

Poco les duró el intercambio de palabras cuando el pórtico del apartamento que rentaba se alzaba frente a ellos, junto a la copa del _cerasus serrulata_ detrás del vecino hogar. Cruzaron miradas, como esperando la iniciativa de despedirse tras disponer de esos gratos minutos.

—¿Cómo debería llamarte? Chico de capital es algo agotador – comentó el de cabello corto forzando impasibilidad, cosa que no tardó en hacerle gracia a Yutaka y le impidió reparar en el par de ojos que fotografiaban su peculiar hoyuelo al mofarse.

— Habrás sabido mi nombre por la señora Matsumoto, pero Kai está bien. Es un mote que me ha perseguido por años, breve y fácil de recordar. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Ella misma fue quien me presentó, no hay problema si usas mi nombre. – sonrió de lado, restándole importancia y fue aceptado por un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Ajustando la prenda de mezclilla y con el pie sobre el acelerador, regresó al sendero principal donde, antes de girar a su respectiva dirección, dijo adiós agitando la mano hacia el atento moreno.

_La luz, ese ondeante camino y tú, se van derritiendo  
como la nieve_

*

Durante los últimos meses la distancia entre ellos se había reducido. Cada lunes, posterior a acomodar los productos recibidos, Kai le ofrecía algún platillo al castaño -quien no solía comer durante el día- y a cambio, éste le mostraba los lugares más significativos del pueblo al final de cada septenario. Se percató de la extensión con la que ascendían sus coloquios y para su asombro, de las caladas que fueron compartiendo detrás del quiosco después de la jornada laboral, a expensas de los pocos que frecuentaban la plaza. Sus tiempos libres eran dedicados a indagar el uno sobre el otro, descubriendo las diferencias de ambiente en las que habían crecido y curiosidades de sí mismos que pensaban eran relevantes de comunicar.

Ahora sabía su apellido, los Takashima habitaban ahí desde hacía unas pocas generaciones y eran propietarios de un terreno que además de productivo, servía como un amplio patio de juegos para los infantes de la familia. Llevaba ahí toda su vida y de forma irónica, nunca había aprendido a sembrar debidamente, según él, su conocimiento del campo se limitaba a identificar la flora de su entorno y el trabajo físico que de niño le obligaban a realizar en las estaciones más frescas. No obstante, agregó aquella vez, disfrutaba hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos por muy poco que fuera, pues el cariño que le tenía a su procedencia no se aminoraba en absoluto.

Quizá toda aquella información no sería de provecho para otros, pero en el caso de Yutaka, ir conociendo de pizca en pizca a la persona frente a él le alucinaba cada vez más. Se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia, a la profundidad de esa voz que lucía interminable. El de melena clara deseaba ignorar esa sensación de alivio al notar que, tras esas pestañas largas y cobrizas, la frialdad de aquella mirada se había desvanecido.

_Ahora una lluvia incesante de luz envuelve las palmas de mis manos_  
  


*

Las semanas siguieron el apresurado vaivén de los copos, los adornos de navidad se hacían presentes en las puertas, en las ramas de los acogedores árboles; los dueños, subordinado y amigos celebraban la fecha de unión y regocijo. Una serie de regalos hechos a mano, una tarta inesperada y un brindis bastaron para la diminuta fiesta que veía el final a la medianoche, los mayores ya tendrían otra oportunidad de beber para año nuevo.

El par más joven salía por la puerta entre risas y despedidas, disculpas de irse temprano por la lejanía de sus hogares. Emprendieron rumbo a los susodichos, conversando de cosas triviales referentes al trabajo, mientras el más alto explicaba la historia que escondían varias de las viejas estructuras que se visualizaban en su travesía.

Con sus extensiones resguardadas en los bolsillos delanteros de sus abrigos, Kouyou empezó a enlentecer el paso antes de alcanzar la salida, obligando al más bajo a imitarlo. Divagó por unos minutos antes de tomar la manilla de su simplificado vehículo, preguntándose si era buena idea lo que sus labios planificaban decir. Siendo honesto, le entristecía concluir ese día tan pronto.

— ¿Te parecería beber por adelantado? — se detuvo de golpe, afrontándolo con un tono casual y vacilante.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Para este momento todo el mundo ha cerrado.

— Tengo algunas cervezas en casa. — se encogió de hombros, algo temeroso por el posible rechazo de su propuesta.

— Tu rostro es tan contradictorio a ese gusto que te cargas. — rió.

— Podría decir lo mismo por tu cajetilla, idiota. — débil insulto, carente de filo y que más que ofenderle, se le antojaba íntimamente agradable.

Con la motoneta aparcada en el jardín lateral se introdujeron a la cabaña rápidamente, la fuerza de la brisa parecía haber ido en aumento al punto de volarle el gorro tejido al de melena teñida. Con las mejillas heladas y despojándose de su abrigo, observó la silueta del castaño correr a la angosta cocina, sacando las mencionadas bebidas del refrigerador.

—Ahora que lo pienso, ¿vives por tu cuenta? Nunca me he topado con tus padres. — preguntó al hacerse un lugar en el sofá.

—Sí… — pausó por un instante, mientras acomodaba las latas sobre la mesita del centro — se marcharon a Tokio hace un par de años.

—Me sorprende que no hayas sido tú quién se fuera.

—Tuve la oportunidad de visitarlos, el ver la inmensa cantidad de gente y el espacio tan reducido, el oxígeno llegó a faltarme de a momentos. Decidí volver y además prefiero no contaminarme la vista. — dijo sentándose en el suelo, dándole un largo sorbo al líquido. — Y tú, jamás me contaste el verdadero motivo por el que estás aquí.

—¿Eso? No fue mi plan desde el principio, se trató de una casualidad. Estudiaba en la universidad de la capital, la ceremonia de graduación había terminado y… — soltó una risilla — tras una situación muy similar a esta, un amigo me ofreció trabajar aquí para su familia. El objetivo era matar tiempo en lo que publicaban las convocatorias de especialidades.

—Vaya, entonces sólo estás de paso. — detectó la sutil decepción, sintiéndose mal por haberse alegrado unos segundos.

—Honestamente, puede que regrese de vez en cuando.

—Siempre serás bienvenido, al menos conmigo. — Le dedicó una sonrisa con el rastro de alcohol asomándose en sus labios.

_¿Lo recuerdas, aquella promesa?_

El exceso de aquella sustancia etílica acariciaba sus venas, seduciendo su juicio. Divagó entre tantos motivos por los cuales había aceptado esa invitación, esa aventura, ese panorama completamente distinto y esa amistad que a pasos construían. Esa palabra le sonó tan lejana por unos segundos que no logró pillar el susurro de su razón. Se encontró observando fijamente al otro lado de la mesilla con la precisión que la embriaguez le permitía; el flequillo descansando ligeramente sobre los párpados, las manos entrecruzadas encima del pecho y los tobillos al aire, la extensa silueta dormitando en el sillón contrario con la novena lata de cerveza al pie.

Los adjetivos iban y venían, abrumándole como lluvia entre sus pensamientos cuando, volviendo a desvanecerse, el anónimo temor se hacía dueño de sus sentidos.

No fue capaz de denominar desgracia o suerte a las manos del castaño, deslizándose por su cabello antes del amanecer. Kouyou no se atrevió a interrumpir su letargo, se vio envuelto entre la duda y el hechizo de su subconsciente al despejar los mechones bicolores del otro semblante. Se había dado cuenta de aquel escrutinio nocturno unas horas antes y lo asoció a lo común, más no comprendía por qué él permanecía de cuclillas más de lo que debía, tampoco su improvisado y extraño deseo de palpar esos gruesos dedos, entrelazarlos con los suyos.

Se detuvo antes de alcanzarlos, vislumbrando lo que en realidad estaba haciendo y levantándose de inmediato, casi tropezándose. Con paso lento a la cocina, alejándose como si representara algún peligro para su invitado, se recargó en el lavatrastos donde se encontraba la ventana. Las malvas nubes impedían la arribada del sol pues no le admitían ver más allá del jardín apenas iluminado.

¿Por qué se esmeraba en captar aquellas iris oscuras con una voluntad inagotable? Culpaba esos gestos de confianza, la circunstancia de parecer los únicos en ese pequeño mundo, seguro alucinaba y posiblemente fuese su intoxicación la que jugara con sus acciones. Sacudió su cabellera, clamando la lucidez con la que contaba desde hacía rato.

La intensa vibración del móvil acabó por despertarle, anunciando presencia al fondo de su bolsillo. Con la vista cansada pudo divisar la notificación a nombre de Takanori, acompañada del ícono de mensaje textual.

_“Jamás me llamaste de vuelta, imbécil. Feliz Navidad por si lo has olvidado, y te gustará saber que cierta universidad tiene un espacio para ti. Envío la dirección y las fechas a tu correo, agradéceme en otra ocasión.”_

Se llevó una mano al rostro, perplejo después de haber consultado lo recién avisado. Con la fatiga abandonando su cuerpo y la emoción tomando su lugar, buscó a la primera persona con quien podría compartir tal noticia. 

_“Cuantas veces deseé que nunca lo hubiese leído”_

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Eso es a miles de kilómetros!

_Ese futuro tan cercano que teníamos_

— Cubre al menos la mitad de la maestría que me interesa, es una locura ¿cierto?

_“Cuantas veces quise rebatir el fulgor de su mirada”_

_*_

El conocido ritmo de pisadas y el desliz del hielo, crujiendo, anunció la llegada de la carga que el castaño claro aguardaba. Había llegado tarde pues la noche ya se acercaba con prisa, y siendo una rareza su contratiempo, Takashima se disculpó al instante con Kai, quien lo veía sumamente distraído.

Concretar aquella beca requería de evaluaciones personales, debía presentarse en la institución en dos semanas y esperar por los resultados el segundo mes del nuevo año. Después de discutirlo con la madre de quien solía ser su compañero, se alegró de sobremanera que el permiso de ausentarse fuese concedido sin problemas. Sin embargo, comenzaba a sentir el peso de unos orbes sobre él con más frecuencia, notaba cierta ausencia en el más alto últimamente y no podía evitar cuestionar dicho cambio.

Egoístamente suponía los pensamientos del contrario, tal vez la distancia que se dibujaría afectaría su enlace y le costaba asimilarlo. Incluso para él la idea era tan difusa a pesar de que volvería; en caso de que fuera aceptado, finalmente partiría de Kanagawa más rápido de lo que podría imaginar, siendo contadas las veces y el escaso tiempo que se quedaría. Deseaba ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que todo aquello hacía estragos en su interior, depositando una espina. Marcharse, la palabra tenía la costumbre de resultar definitiva.

— Vamos, esa oportunidad es una en un millón. Al menos permíteme disfrutar lo que resta de tus meriendas. — comentó y sonrió el castaño luego de verlo, absorto en algún punto del establecimiento y lo opuesto al entusiasmado Kai de hacía unos días.

— Temo echarme para atrás, quizá no debería arriesgarme tanto. — colocó el plato frente a él y apoyó los codos sobre la barra, entretejiendo las manos con ansiedad.

— Nada pierdes con hacer el intento, serás capaz de sacarle provecho tal y como lo has hecho aquí, de alguna forma. — le animó con una sonrisa de lado, aunque estuviese debatiendo por dentro lo dicho mientras descendía la vista.

Se había acostumbrado al exterior, observando cómo a través de los años las personas desaparecían guiadas por sus sueños, dejándolo atrás. Se conocía más que nadie y le era suficiente saberse pleno con la vida que llevaba, le malinterpretaban al asumir que carecía de metas, ignorando que en realidad las tenía y cuyo cumplimiento sólo era cuestión de tiempo. La diferencia recaía en que no contaba con aquel apoyo tan simple como lo eran las palabras y la empatía, algo que le sirviera de empujón y acelerara su ritmo, lo que intentaba hacer con Kai.

Su desconexión del mundo había sido la grieta vulnerable, la sutil soledad le había alcanzado mucho antes y parecía tocar la puerta de su lado izquierdo con insistencia al proyectarse de nuevo en la vieja rutina, la venidera ausencia de sus encuentros y la incertidumbre de los próximos. Las inseguridades, ocultas y desbordantes, insinuaban no detenerse; debía pensar con optimismo, a pesar de que la paciencia era una usual amiga, también tenía una puntualidad miserable.

Sin embargo, ¿qué esperaba realmente? Tenía expectativas sin siquiera saber el objeto al que aplicaban, deseaba una negativa sin pensar en lo que podría desencadenar tal respuesta. Se veía demente entre tanto acertijo y _aquellas_ ericales cuyo florecer, hoy no hacían más que incrementar su angustia.

— ¿Vas a extrañarme?

Quiso regular su respiración y hacerle creer a sus oídos que el tono de Kai era el de siempre, quiso reprender a su piel de erizarse sin motivo, y maldijo a sus ojos por encontrarse.

— Qué va — disimuló a los segundos, divino regalo impidiéndole caer a un pozo desconocido. — No cocinas tan bien como para hacerlo.

— Eso dolió. — Era lo suficiente audaz para interpretar su contestación, y riendo, pensó en que las habilidades culinarias no podían importarle menos.

*

Le dedicó una última mirada antes de subir y cruzaron sonrisas resignadas, curvaturas ocultando sutiles impulsos. Cada diminuto escalón lucía tan alto y los orbes del castaño se clavaron en sus pupilas, atravesando con facilidad el vidrio de la ventanilla, haciéndole desconocer el efecto en su piel. Río a sus adentros, sintiéndose ridículo pues jamás había experimentado el peso de una despedida. Fue a su respectivo asiento y regresando la vista, decoró una vez más su boca en señal de “ _Nos vemos_ ”.

_Si cierro los ojos, me vienen a la mente esos días felices._

Kouyou tan sólo percibió la ansiedad incrustada, los pasos de un hubiera marchándose al compás del autobús. Quizá en otra ocasión, tal vez antes de tomar su próximo viaje sería capaz de darle nombre y exponerlo, quizá podría compartir el inquieto y desconocido embrollo en su pecho.

*

Guardó la pequeña maleta en el compartimento superior para luego establecerse en la ceñida butaca, y desdobló el folleto de su destino, impreso previamente arribando al aeropuerto. Las horas de vuelo en un lugar hermético serían tan largas como la profundidad de su aburrimiento y no estaba dispuesto a perderse la elevada visión.

Los pasajeros fueron desvaneciéndose de a poco y las luces apagadas ante la ausencia del sol, sólo quedaba encendida su linterna, la resistencia de sus orbes huía ante la pesadez de la humedad y el frío, y se dedicó a divisar vagamente el cielo por la abertura de su ovalada persiana.

El gris de su halo evocaba la imagen del alto castaño aquella noche, expandido en el sofá y obstruyendo su propia respiración al adoptar tan extraña posición. Mugió en burla, tensando sus hoyuelos y encogiendo los labios al alejarse su recuerdo, enfocando a los párpados ajenos que no pudieron mirarle en el momento.

_Quiero encontrarte, incluso ahora quiero encontrarte mientras sueño._

El estruendo masivo proveniente del costado dio vuelco a su corazón, abriendo los ojos de par en par, haciéndolo girar de inmediato. Sintió su cuerpo ser invadido por un peso titánico que le impidió respirar y los gritos de las demás personas fueron escalando rápidamente. Taladrándole los oídos, se provocó un corto circuito en la percepción de su realidad y sonrió con ironía, comisuras danzantes en horror que se negaba a asimilar.

_Incluso si las estaciones cambian._

La gravedad comenzó a jugar cruelmente con todas aquellas siluetas que intentaban huir de algo que no tenía escapatoria; el humo acechó con sus oscuras garras, despiadado, cada centímetro de la aeronave hasta teñir su panorama y él sólo se limitó a temblar. La luna, inhumana existencia, retiraba sin miramientos su mano, dejándole a merced de la penumbra.

Dos ensordecedores sonidos fueron suficientes para invocar el silencio.

Aquel nombre, extrañamente, fue su último pensamiento.

_He ido guardando toda esa amabilidad_

_Aunque no hayas regresado._

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_“Si me hubiesen otorgado más tiempo para descubrirlo…”_

_“Si hubiese escuchado a las flores, invernales camelias…”_

****

****

**_Quizá, decir “Te quiero” hubiese sido suficiente._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Las camelias, a pesar de que no es común, también significan "arrepentimiento".
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
